Lake-side Chat
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: Set seven years into the future. Dipper and Mabel are leaving soon and Wendy is feeling down..


Wendy sighed unhappily and bit her lip. She had just met Robbie in the park to talk. While she was quite prepared to break up with him, gently of course, she hadn't expected him to agree so quickly. He had explained to her that he was starting to have feelings for someone else. She had been blind-sided. Sure, she meant to break up with him for that exact reason, but she hadn't expected it.

In retrospect, she should have. She knew exactly who he was now in love with.

It has been obvious.

He now has feelings for none other than Mabel Pines.

Wendy knew she should've seen it coming. She and Robbie were having problems. Their on-and-off relationship was going downhill, fast. Over a period of six years, she and Robbie had broken up several times. Over a period of six years, they had gotten back together with the same results. It shouldn't have lasted this long. Every once in awhile, they'd apologize, move on and then they'd try again. The first month or so was always great. Yet somehow, they would begin to bicker and fight over one little thing. Then they'd fight about any and everything they could think to fight about.  
Recently, things were different though. This time, whenever Wendy and Robbie fought, Robbie would be seen around town with Mabel. Whenever Wendy left town or was too busy to hang out, Tambry, the town's resident Twitter/cell phone enthusiast, would report seeing them together. Oftentimes, she'd report directly to her best friend, Wendy.  
At first, Wendy had thought nothing of it. After all, she secretly sought comfort from Mabel's twin brother, Dipper. It was obvious to everyone, even Wendy, that Dipper liked her. She knew that if Robbie had found out, he'd have been furious. He and Dipper had never been on the best terms and it was all because of Wendy. They had both liked her.  
Now things were different. Wendy and Robbie were done, no more, over. There would never be a Wobbie or a Rendy or…whatever, they were through, for good.

Wendy looked up briefly. Her feet had taken her to the Gravity Falls Lake. The sun was just setting. It cast orange rays over the lake's surface, turning the water into a majestic shade of gold. Wendy's eyes widened, she had never seen such a beautiful sight. Sure her father, Manly Dan, had taken her and her brothers here to fish, but they'd always left before the sun could sink over the water's edge.  
The breathtaking sight cleared away Wendy's previous sorrow. She was making her way to the water's edge, when something on the dock catches her eye. It's a hunched figure with broad shoulders. Wendy covered her eyes in order to see it better and smiled happily when she made out what it is. It is Dipper Pines, the man she wanted to see. The guy whom she had seen every summer since he was twelve and she was fifteen.  
This could very well be his last summer here. He is now eighteen and had just graduated high school. Wendy knew very well he could leave for college, go anywhere he wants to. He always prides himself on good grades, he can practically pick whichever college he wants to go to and they would take him in a heartbeat. _And why shouldn't they?_ Wendy thought. Dipper is smart, kind, gentle, and just amazing in every way. Wendy felt a pang in her heart at the thought of him leaving. _I can't just ask him to stay, though. He deserves better…_  
Wendy sighed, _I can't let him leave without letting him know how I feel, either. I'd never be able to live with myself!_  
Wendy took a deep breath, and with new resolve, approached the figure at the end of the dock.

Dipper's POV:  
I stare out at the lake, the sun casting its orange glow over the water, making it shine. It is one of my favorite sights and I've seen a lot here in Gravity Falls. I sigh, _this is probably my last summer here and I still haven't told Wendy how I feel._  
It seems like a moot point to me now. She and Robbie have been on and off for six years. If they were going to end their rocky relationship, they would've done it already. _I might as well just give up._  
I heave a sigh, and a voice beside me says, "Bad day, huh?"  
I look up to see Wendy, the object of my affection and troubled thoughts, standing next to me. I nod to her and motion for her to sit down, she does.  
"I-uh was just thinking…"  
"Uh-oh!" Wendy jokes, winking, "About what?"  
"Just about how this is my last summer here."  
"Oh..?" Wendy looks away, downcast.  
"You gonna miss me?" I ask, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.  
Wendy chuckled half-heartedly, "Heh, yeah right…"  
I cast a sideways glance at her. I had expected a more sarcastic reply and then some laughing. Instead, Wendy stared unhappily at the lake.  
My heart skipped a beat, _is it possible that she-? No, no she's with Robbie. There's no point in getting my hopes up for nothing._  
I study her a bit. She's not just acting different. She's huddled up, shoulders sagging and hugging her knees closely. The low sun makes her features hard to determine. However, I can see that she is on the verge of tears.  
"Ok," I say, "what's wrong?"  
She bites her lip, there's a look of uncertainty in her forest-green eyes. She sighs and says, "Nothing Dipper. I'm fine."  
"Come on," I say playfully, "You can tell your old pal, Dippy!"  
She chuckles and sobs a bit, "I just," she sighs, "I…I broke up with Robbie and… I'm gonna miss you." She stared at me, tears shining in her eyes.  
"Wait you and Robbie…broke up? Why?"  
"Well uhmm… he and I, we just weren't working ya know? And uhm," she stifled a sob, "well I, I think I love someone else but I don't know if…if he likes me too."  
"Oh?" I ask, genuinely curious. "Well if he's smart, he ought to adore you." It sounds lame, I know. Before I can say anything else, however, Wendy breaks down and sobs heavily.  
"He is! He's s-super smart, th-that's the-the pr-problem!"  
"It is?" Now, I'm severely concerned for her. I try to fix it. "Look, if he's so smart I don't see what the problem i…"  
"No, that's just it! He's a genius. He could go to school anywhere! Why would he want to stay here with me when he can go anywhere?" Wendy sobs.  
Needless to say, I'm shocked, "Wendy, you talk as if you're not worth sticking around here for and that's not true!"  
"It's not?"  
"No!"  
Wendy wipes some tears from her eyes and then whispers in a barely audible voice, "w-would you s-stay here for me?"  
I stare at her, stunned. I can't believe she just said that!  
"What?" I ask. I have to hear her say it again.  
She looks at me, uncertainty and pain in her eyes. She clears her throat, "Would you stay here for me?"

I decide to just go for it, like Mabel keeps saying I should. I put my hand on one side of her face and slowly wipe away the tears, "Of course I would." With that said I lean forward and press my lips against Wendy's. She doesn't fight back, pull away or hesitate. She kisses me back instantly. It's easily the best thing I've ever done and well worth waiting six years for.  
She pulls away first. She looks at me with love and uncertainty battling in her eyes. "A-are you sure?" She asks, still fighting back her previous sobs. "You-you could go anywhere. I could never leave Gravity Falls, it's my home."  
I smile, take her head in my hands and say, "trust me Wendy, you are worth sticking around for."  
Wendy smiles back and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her. The beautiful lake forgotten, as I hold my girlfriend in an embrace of perfect bliss.


End file.
